


Never let go

by broodmelon



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodmelon/pseuds/broodmelon
Summary: Guilt doesn't let Amy sleep, thus she ends up wanderings off to a lake nearby to the hotel she and Adrian were staying at for a swim. In search of a little peace.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 4





	Never let go

Murder and bloodshed were pretty common in the vampire world. Especially of humans and in this scenario, a vampire slayer. Which would make one think that it's well deserved. Amy sort of agrees but wishes it wasn't her who had to do it. 

She looked up at the night sky. The moon and stars shine brighter than usual, illuminating the water around her, which brought a little peace to her shaken self. She killed someone… How was she supposed to live that? Amy knew the risks of entering the vampire world and that there might eventually be a point like this, but now that it's real? it was very hard for her to come to terms with. What made her feel worse was she'd do it again in a heartbeat, if she were put in that situation again.

A vampire slayer almost pushed the stake into Adrian's back, if she hadn't hit him in the head with a rock in time, Adrian would have turned into ashes, and died right in front of her. Adrian wasn't just her boss or boyfriend, he was the man who she truly loves, he matters to her more than anything. There are so many things she wouldn't have been able to experience with him, most importantly she would have never gotten the chance to tell him that she loves him. Amy closes her eyes, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't imagine losing him. 

“Did I wake you up?” Amy asked. Being inattentive as she was moments before, someone could have easily attacked her but thankfully it was Adrian.

“Mmm… I felt you get out of bed and when you didn't return for some time I decided to look for you.” Adrian answered. It brought a smile to her face, he made her feel safe in his arms more than she had felt her entire life.

“How'd you know that I'd be here?” 

“When I couldn't find you anywhere I remembered how you said that you wanted to go for a swim in this lake tomorrow and I came here guessing right.” He gently turned her around in his arms, making her face him.

“What's on your mind, Amy? You were exhausted and barely got any rest…” Adrian said, gently stroking her cheek. A pained expression returned to Amy's face. Adrian's question reminded her of the events that took place earlier. Which made Adrian frown with worry.

“I… I killed that man, Adrian. I took his life but if I hadn't he would have taken yours, which I could never let happen. I don't regret it but I wish I wasn't the one who killed him…” 

“I'm so sorry, Amy. I've felt this way before and do not wish it upon anyone. Time helps you heal, but It's still not too late to get your memory erased--” Amy leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips, silencing him, before he could complete the sentence. “I already chose to be part of this world, Adrian. And I'm not running away. Not now, not ever.” She whispered against his lips.

Adrian nodded slowly. “I understand… I just hate to see you going through this.” Adrian said, the worry not leaving his face. 

“Like you said, I just need some time. I'll be fine, Adrian.” She smiled. “As long as I have you and our friends by my side, I'm ready to face anything that's to come.” Amy reassured Adrian, wrapping her arms around him. 

Adrian hugged her back, holding her close to him. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. “You're incredibly brave, Amy and you prove it every time.” 

“You give me the courage to be, Adrian.” Amy laughs. “Besides I'm sure that I wouldn't have lasted a day without you amongst vampires.” 

Adrian rubbed Amy's back, which sent a pleasant sensation through her body. “We both know that isn't true. We've saved each other multiple times but you're a human, much younger and newer to this world. You're unlike anyone I've met in my entire lifetime, Amy.” He admitted.

Amy could feel her cheeks flush. Adrian often said things like this which would make her blush uncontrollably. She always wonders how she got so lucky, catching the attention of a man like him. 

I love you... The words were on the tip of Amy's tongue. Waiting to be said. yet she was afraid if he didn't feel the same way or if it was too soon. They had been dating for around eight months but, it felt like they'd been with each other for years. They'd also been put into mortal peril quite often and Amy didn't want to wait for another near death experience to confess. Amy was determined regardless of how Adrian reacts. She'd accept it rather than thinking of what if. 

Amy took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She could feel Adrian's palms returning to cup her cheeks. 

“I love you, Adri--”

“Amy I love--”

Amy opened her eyes, stunned, While Adrian just shook his head, chuckling. Though she could clearly see the delight in his expression. 

“You… What?” Amy stared at Adrian with disbelief. 

“I love you so much, Amy. Not only for what you are but for what I am for when I'm with you.” Adrian confessed truthfully. “In a short span, you've helped me change so much. You made me see the world from a different perspective. You showed me what to fight for; what to live for.” He added. 

Amy could feel her head spin. Not because of exhaustion, but the words that came out of Adrian’s mouth. She felt a rush of various emotions though most of it was pure joy. 

Amy quickly jumped into Adrian’s arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He held onto her tightly, like he never wanted to let go. “I love you too, Adrian. If I know what love is, it is because of you. Being with you is everything and more than what I had expected to find in love.” 

A bright smile spread across Adrian's face. The one which warmed Amy's heart. He threaded his fingers through her hair, gazing into her eyes with full of love and affection. Amy still couldn't get over how his eyes were just like stars above them. She leaned into his touch, her lips parting. Adrian captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Making Amy melt against him, her heart full and mind at ease. At Least for now, all she wanted to focus on was him, the feelings of his lips against hers, his strong arms holding her tight but ever so gently. 

The end.


End file.
